Gaara's first christmas
by LennyAngel
Summary: a story on what Gaara's first Christmas would have been. also an exploration into how his siblings would have first reacted to him, without the knowledge of their mother's death.


_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own this fanfic though.  
Nee-chan=endearing way of saying older sister Gomen nasai=sorry Sama=suffix to show high respect of person Chan=suffix for younger children or someone you are close to _

Gaara's first Christmas is celebrated by Kankuro despite what other people think.

After Gaara was born he was rushed straight to another part of the hospital. ANBU members were stationed alongside nurses in order to protect/control him. For the first few days, out of all his relations, only his father was allowed to visit him. Temari and Kankuro were not told of their mother's death in those few days nor for a few weeks to come. They were told ⌠Mummy is very sick right now, you can't see her." However, within a week they were allowed to see there little brother. Kankuro was nervous; he had never had a little brother before. What if Gaara didn't like him? He held his sister's hand tightly. Temari was apprehensive. Kankuro as a baby hadn't been very pleasant. Also she had picked up on the fear emanating from the adults around her. Everyone had been so happy when Kankuro was born, what made this baby different? When they got to the crib they stood on tiptoe and peeked in. a tiny baby was curled up in the middle, eyes closed. A tuft of deep red hair sprouted from the top of his round head and his eyelids seemed to be painted black around the rim.

"Where are his eyebrows?"asked Kankuro, quite innocently.

Gaara's eyes shot wide open. The ANBU members in the room gasped.

"He has pretty blue eyes!" stated Kankuro. Gaara reached his arms out.

Kunai slipped out of holsters and symbols were formed.

Gaara....giggled.

The next day, the two children were told of their mother's death. And the cause.  
Temari locked herself in her room and cried for days. After a few days Kankuro knocked on his sister's door gently.  
"Nee-chan?" Temari replied with a sniffle.

"Nee-chan, it's Christmas. Come out and play" said Kankuro. "I have a present for you!" added the two year old.  
A huge fan was leaning against the wall. It had taken all of his strength to hoist it up there.

"Really?" asked Temari, enticed.

"Yup. Then we can grab some Christmas chicken and pudding and go visit Gaa-chan!"

"WWHHAAAAATT?!" the screech echoed throughout the house. The three year old flung her door open and glared at her little brother.

"That...that...that...MONSTER?!" Temari was fuming. "he murdered our Mother! We won't see her ever again because of that....FREAK!" she yelled through tears. Kankuro just stared.

"But Gaa-chan wouldn't do that, he's too nice. Anyway, you like him too, right? When we visited him yesterday we had so much fun, we played for so long." That made Temari stop and think. As soon as she had seen the baby she had fallen in love. Gaara was cute and so innocent that she found it hard to believe he could have possibly killed her Mother. But she still couldn't stand a visit, not yet. Kankuro sensed this and decided to go on his own.

"See ya!" he said before leaving. Temari watched him go. That was when she noticed the fan.

Snow was falling and making a strange mix with the sand. Kankuro wrapped his scarf tighter around him, his mother had made it and it still smelt like her. When he reached the hospital Kankuro ran straight to his Brothers room. He whirled in and swooped his brother into a deep embrace. Then a whole lot of kunai came at him from every direction. He had very little time to react and with that time he did the only thing he could. He crouched down and shielded Gaara with his body, bracing for impact. But there was no impact. He looked up. A shell of sand surrounded him. Something gurgled somewhere in his chest. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Gaara smiled and snuggled into the older boy's chest. The sand dissolved away. Several ANBU members were kneeling, heads pressed to the floor, apologizing.  
"Gomen nasai Kankuro-sama! You rushed in and picked the baby up so fast we reacted before we could recognize you. Forgive us." Kankuro nodded. but something made him frown . It was Christmas, they should spend it with there families, like he was.

"Go home." He instructed. The ninjas looked up sceptically.  
"Go home." Repeated Kankuro, a bit firmer this time. The ninjas complied and left.

"Yay! Isn't this great Gaa-chan? We can spend Christmas together!" Kankuro said, jiggling his brother gently. Gaara giggled contentedly. The baby was a little cold so Kankuro slipped off his scarf and wrapped his little brother in it. ⌠Hey, Gaa-chan, I have a present for you". he held up a brown teddy bear. The baby's eyes widened and his hands reached out to try and grab the bear. Kankuro gave it to him and Gaara snuggled it, happy. It smelt like his older brother.  
"Merry Christmas Gaa-chan!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You probably want to know why a few weeks old baby could do what Gaara did. Explanation-shukaku.(sp?) i decided it gave Gaara a weird growing rate......really weird  
i have also found out that Gaara's birthday is in January.....um i didn't know that at the time and took poetic license but i can't really change it know, i'm too lazy. please forgive me and try and forget that tiny piece of information. at least when this story is concerned


End file.
